


Pillow Talk

by rae_greenwood



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_greenwood/pseuds/rae_greenwood
Summary: Alone for four weeks without your lover does something to a magician.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystiqueMisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/gifts).



> No actual pillows were ravished in the making of this Asrian one-shot. First smut posted publicly.
> 
> SPECIAL NOTE: *As a non-binary person, I fully acknowledge and joyfully celebrate that Asra is canonically non-binary. To help with the flow of writing, I do choose to use the pronouns he/him/his. These prounons are approved by The Arcana Devs along with they/them/their.*

He hummed with a sigh aloud to himself as he stepped from the bath. Water slinked down a lean, taut and muscled body kissed from the Sun. His snow-white locks plastered themselves to his forehead as he shook water droplets from his hair allowing them to fall down an angular and soft face. Two deeply set amethyst eyes peered into a simple mirror. Two pillowy lips formed a slight frown wrinkling an elegant slightly upturned nose in disappointment. He sighed.

It was the end of the second week of four that he was to be alone without Ilya. It hadn't been that long ago that he confessed how he truly felt for him and was so lovingly and so completely reciprocated. As he thought about it, four months had passed since that day. He missed him thoroughly and saw him in so many things from the red hue of a desert rose and to the cool twinkle of silver on the lamp. 

He padded softly to the bed. Amethyst eyes blinked out at the moon as his mind wandered.  
Laying back on the soft bed, he thought of pretty, pretty silver eyes dancing up at him as he pinned a long slender body down on soft pillows and silky sheets. He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully as his mind continued. Soft pants formed from a rosy mouth as lips gently parted and called his name, “As..ra..Asra...Oh...Oh God!..” trailing off into a desperate gasp. Whines filled his ears asking to be ravaged completely and utterly. He could almost feel needy and desiring fingers clinging to his shoulders as they dug in crying out, pleading.

He groaned feeling a rush of need surge to his lower abdomen. He tried to fight back against it. He knew Ilya wasn’t here. Yet, when he considered it, he was. He was in the glowing Moon, he was in the soft sumptuous petals of the Desert Rose, and he was in his mind every moment of every day. 

Biting his lip harder, he found his hands reaching down and locking around his already hardening shaft. It wasn’t his hands in his mind. Long slender fingers were softly slipping around him and working his shaft like a churn. He gasped as his own eyes glazed over. He slipped a few fingers into his mouth sucking hard as he bathed them thickly in saliva before wrapping them around his aching cock. In his mind, a cheeky crown of auburn was between his legs as two dilated silver eyes looked up at him. “Oh, Asra...I’m sensing swelling, as your personal doctor, I feel it’s my duty to prescribe your treatment..orally.” it spoke sensually and teasingly. He opened hooded eyes panting softly, as his hands slid roughly up and down his hungry shaft faster. He moaned out in a desperations, “Ilya..Mmm.. God...your lips...that taunting voice...Mmmph!” It wouldn’t do. It wasn’t enough. 

Looking down he could see pre-cum oozing slightly from his throbbing tip as his bronzed shaft twitched anxiously among a thick puff of white hairs. He panted thinking of what he would do if he was here. Reaching for a soft pillow, he looked at it ,while his mind wandered again. He imagined a sensuous,tall and slender pale figure, lifting his head up and gazing at him with hungry eyes as his mouth was caught.

Lifting the pillow he clutched it firmly to his lap, spreading his thighs a bit and gasping. In his mind, he saw him. He was leaning back with a teasing pout as he straddled his lap, rocking back and forth teasing his tip and wrapping long beautiful arms around his shoulders. His eyes were dilating and voice breathy and needful, “I want to see you...I want to watch you..together...Uhh…I need you.” the voice trailed off as he could all but feel a familiar tightness slowly slipping down his shaft hungrily gripping and swallowing him. He bucked up groaning into the pillow and clutching it to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw him. His lip bitten, a red flush over his cheeks as his eyes watered with pouty parted lips. “Unhh...Asra..Mm...undo me...please..fuck..me..I wanna hear you...Uhhh..Ohhh..Mmmph...Asra....”, he said in his mind, as he slowly dropped further and further down his shaft, bracing himself on his thighs leaning in for a sloppy deep kiss. He almost fell forward reaching out to meet the kiss. 

He lost it.

Gripping the pillow he clutched it, digging into it tightly. His shaft was still soaked from saliva as he rocked and bucked into the pillow clenching his fingers in. He was dreaming of those sinful hips always begging to be pressed to him and rocked relentlessly. His breathing came heavy and hot as sweat slowly dribbled down his forehead. Thinking of Julian, he flipped the pillow over and pinned it. He saw that teasing face peering to look back at him. “God Yes! Asra..please...uhh….deeper..mmmm..ohhhh ye..ess..”, he heard the sensual moan and whine as he pictured the wiggling and taunting hips. 

He envisioned gripping his hair,pulling him to him and sucking hard on his neck and shoulders as his other hand gripped him from behind, muffling a scream. “I love you...I love you...I love...Oh God Julian..Oh fuck...Oh fucking Hell…”,he cried out hoarsely. Digging his fingers in a little too deep, feathers began billowing out like clouds, but he was far from done just yet.

He was kissing him, he was rocking deeply into him, he was whispering into his ear. “You’re mine...all mine..I’m going to ravish and satisfy you every day..every night..every chance I get to love you...worship your body..make you fall in love with me like I do with you every day. I’m going to fuck you every way possibly..everywhere..until we’re both singing each other’s name..Mmmph..Mmmph...Uhhh!..you’ll never go a day..mmph..thinking I don’t love you...never again. I want you. I want all of you. Marry me..marry me...Marry me!” , he bit into the pillow breathing heavily with a scream as he came. One, two, three, a fourth spurt landed and filled the sheets, dripping down his spent body. Lidded eyes glassed over as his dewy chest heaved and fell. 

He missed him so much.


End file.
